


Hugs with Hailey

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: You spend a night with your favourite detective.
Relationships: Hailey Upton/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Hugs with Hailey

**Author's Note:**

> F/n- First Name  
> L/n- Last Name

It was a Tuesday evening and you were at Upton's house after work. You sat and watched SWAT together as the sun set, with the girl you had the biggest crush on. You felt like you were in a fever dream. "Do you want to stay the night? I know you don't have a car, and I am not letting you walk or take public transport at this time of night." You check your phone to see the time, before nodding as Upton gets up. "I know what you're thinking, you don't have any clothes. You can borrow mine." She gets up and grabs an oversized t-shirt and shorts, before throwing them at you. You get a glimpse of her changing, which causes you to freeze. Unbeknownst to you, she can see you standing there in the mirror. "What you looking at?" She turns around to see you, as you run off and lock yourself in the spare room and change. 

As you come out, you see Miss Upton leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, looking hella cute   
in a camo t-shirt and gray sweatpants. She looks you up and down with a smirk, which makes you blush. "What?" She chuckles. "Didn't think I'd catch strong, stoic detective L/n drooling over someone changing." You look shocked. "I was what?!" She bursts into laughter. "Nope, you weren't, I just wanted to see your reaction." She smirks before taking your hand and walking back to the lounge with you. Hailey turns on her Xbox and passes you a controller, as you both play Minecraft together for an hour and a half or so. The longer you are awake, the closer you get as friends, and the closer you get on the couch. 

By 11:30pm, you are incredibly sleepy, but trying to stay awake. You knew this probably wasn't going to happen again, and you wanted to make the most of it while you could. "You look tired, why don't you go to sleep?" Hailey begins to pack up her things, before you pull her back down and shake your head. Even though you weren't talking, Hailey knew what was going on. She leans against the arm of the couch and opens her arms, as you crawl over to her. "I never knew you were this affectionate. 4 years and I never knew." You laugh. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for pretty women." Hailey blushes, wide-eyed before laughing and gently shoving you. "You must be tired, now shut up and let me hold you, idiot." You bury your head into the crook of her neck, your breath making her noticeably shiver. "You smell sweet, like Vanilla." Hailey blushes with a smile as you wrap her hands around her waist. She runs her fingers through your hair, and gives you a gentle kiss on the top of your head. "Stoppp, you're making me feel sleepy." She uses her finger to tilt your chin up slightly. "That's the point, isn't it?" 

You blush and lay back down, now with your body pressed against hers, and your head laying on her chest. As she twirls your hair around her finger, you nearly fall asleep. You decide to take your chances, and push yourself up before gently kissing Hailey. She kisses you, before pulling away, wide-eyed, causing you to jump back. She wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you in before kissing you again. "How adorable." She chuckles before she looks directly into your eyes, making you blush beet red. She giggles as you bury your burning hot face into the crook of her neck. "Oh F/n, I never knew you were this soft.." She teases, causing you to groan slightly. As she is about to continue, you kiss her again. "Shut it." You say with a slight giggle, faces inches apart. She moves one of her hands to the back of your neck, before running her nails down it as you bury your head into her neck again, the blush returning. "Weak spot eh? I noticed you flinch when I help put on your vest." She giggles and runs her nails over your skin a couple of times, before noticing you have gone limp. 

She moves a strand of your hair out of the way, to see you have fallen asleep with a smile. She continues to do what she was doing, as you wrap your arms around her in your sleep. She grabs her phone, before taking a picture of the both of you, and setting it as her home screen. The evening gets later as Hailey continues to play the Xbox, before falling asleep with you at 1:30am. She would never admit it, but right then, she was the happiest girl in the world. 

The sun seeps through the shutters, and you wake up to the sound of Hailey's phone going off. You barely remember anything past telling her to shut her mouth, but here you are, cuddling your blonde-haired coworker. The phone buzzing again snapped you out of your thoughts, it was Jay texting Hailey asking what you both wanted from Denny's. "Hails, wake up, Jay is asking what you want for breakfast." She begins to stir, before blushing after she looks at the position both of you are laid in. She sleepily says 'omelette' before shutting her eyes again, which you tell him via text. You kiss her on the forehead before gently nudging her again. She shakes her head and turns over, which forces you to get off of her. "Don't make me get you up, Upton." She laughs and shakes her head. "Last chance detective." She sleepily shakes her head once again. You run your fingers up her sides, causing her to shriek and fall off the couch. "Guess I'm not the only one who was observant when we were suiting up."

She gets up, slightly embarrassed, as you giggle. "I'm not the only weak one here, hey Upton?" She laughs slightly as she gives you a gentle kiss on the back of the neck with a smirk. "Watch it, before I send you back down again." You look around for your bag, and search through it to find a lack of spare clothes. "Why am I not surprised?" She laughs and chucks an outfit at you from her wardrobe. You go and put it on, before coming out with a twirl. You pack your bags and head to work together. As you pull up at the district, you see Jay with both of your breakfasts and you eat outside together. "You two look happy." He says before looking at you both. You shrug and finish the food as you head inside. "Morning sunshine." "Funny." You hear from Trudy as her reply to you, and you head upstairs to intelligence. As you settle down at your desk, you take off your jacket and hang it on the back of your chair before getting on with some case reports. You don't notice Jay come over with a smirk, before grabbing the jacket on your chair, and checking the name tag. "Hey, F/n, care to explain?" He shows you the jacket you were wearing and see 'H. Upton' written on the tag. You and Hailey look at each other before you turn around and look at Jay who is still smirking. "I'm watching you two." You laugh as he heads back to your desk, as the others begin to arrive. What an amazing day to be alive.


End file.
